A Perfect Match
by TomBoyTRY
Summary: Max and Nick are completely opposites, but somehow, they connect in a way neither of them have connected to anyone else before. Written in both characters point of view, the story shows the struggles to give what the heart wants. FangxMax
1. Prolouge: The Beggining

A Perfect Match

Prologue: The Beginning 

An alarm woke me with a jolt. I sat up strait. I took the baseball bat I hid behind the curtain. "Who's there?" Then I realized it was just the alarm that made me scared out of my wits. I sighed and slammed my hand on the snooze button. I lied on my bed and pulled the cover over me, seeking warmth. But all I could feel was a cold comforter. I grumbled and got out of bed. I stuck my head out the window.

There was a huge truck outside, as in a moving truck. Mum never told me people were moving in next door. Huh.

Followed by the moving truck was a dark regular truck. I assumed the family was in that vehicle. The moving truck stopped with a hiss, followed by the other truck.

One door jerked open in the moving truck, and out came a chubby looking man with a bored expression and pimples littering his face. Then the dark truck's door opened almost right after the moving truck's did. A boy that looked around 7 hopped out of the car with a solemn face on. Then came a woman who had blonde hair pulled up in a messy bun with a tired face. I did not see someone that looked like a father, so I assumed she was a single mother. A girl with mocha skin and dark brown hair squealed, then ran up to the 7 year old. "Isn't this awesome, Gazzy?" She yelled, quite excited. Then the mother turned back at the car, and made a gesture. As if saying "Come, now". There was a long silence. She turned back to the two kids and muttered something to them. Then, the girl took the boy's hand and ran inside, the boy scampering behind her involuntarily. The woman turned back to the truck and opened a door on the passenger side.

It took a couple of minutes until the woman stepped back and went inside, leaving the car door open. _Why in the world would she do that?_ I thought. Then the door opened a little more. _Who's that? Must be a big family_. I thought. I expected maybe a little boy, about the age of 10, who was having a hard time moving. But no. Behind that door was a boy about my age. He had pure back hair and a black shirt with bits of red. He had black jeans, slightly skinny, with a thin chain hanging down the side. I didn't notice I was staring at him weirdly until he looked around to see who it was. His eyes trailed right to my window, the hair that flopped over one of his eyes blowing in the wind. I felt awkward, so I smiled at him, trying to hide my blush and be polite for once. His opaque eyes just starred me down until I felt my face get hot and I pulled my body inside and shut my window. I yelled "MOM!" at the top of my lungs, knowing she was already up. "Come downstairs!" She called. I slumped downstairs in my robe, PJs and slippers. I saw her making pancakes. Normally, I'd be asking her when they were done, but I was too curious about the new next door neighbor's sudden appearance.

"We have new neighbors?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd care. You never did before."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat."

"No. I think curiosity killed the Max." My mom smiled, while stirring the pancake batter. "Haha, very funny." I said, mocking her stern voice.

The oven beeped, indicating that whatever was in there was done and cooked. Mom stopped stirring and said: "Oh! That reminds me. Max, you have to bring these cookies to the new neighbor's house." I was getting a drink from the fridge when I stopped, slammed the door shut and felt my face get hot. If I had to go over there, I might run into the Goth kid. Crap. Why does my life have to be so awesome? Note the sarcasm.

"What's wrong, Max?" My mom asked, but still handing me the cookies. I couldn't tell Mom that the goth kid starred me down and if I have to go over there, I might run into him and he might kill me with a pocket knife. I shook my head. "Ok, wait for them to cool down. Get your nice clothes on and run over there and give them the cookies. Be polite, Max." She warned. I sighed and ran upstairs. I changed and slumped downstairs once again, but not from being tired.

I took the cookies, which were now wrapped up in tin foil, and headed next door. But I suddenly found an excuse to not go over there. I smiled mischievously to myself. I turned around on my heels so I could see my mom. "Mom? They're unpacking right now. Should we really disturb them?" I asked, putting on my innocent face. Mom shook her head.

"Max, I know what you're doing."

"You do?"

"Of course. You don't want to go over there because you don't like people A.K.A. you're shy. But I met their mother before. She is very nice." She said and shooed me out the door. I sighed, half of relief and half of defeat.

When I got on their sidewalk that led to their new house, I saw the goth kid looking out the window, peaking through the curtain. It was no use trying to hide my face; he already saw me. He scowled. I rolled my eyes and walked up to front door. I rung the doorbell. I expected the woman with a oh-so tired face on to come to the door, but noo! I glanced at the curtain, and the boy that looked like a devil was gone. Next thing I knew the boy was at the door, looking at me with emotionless eyes. He was a couple inches taller and he looked athletic. "What's up?" he asked casually. I rolled my eyes, and handed him the cookies.

"I'm your next-door neighbor and my mom made me bring these cookies."

"Did you poison them?"

"If I made them I would have, but my mom made them, so no." He starred at me, then he whispered "Girl in the window." I looked down, feeling myself getting hot in the face. "Um, yeah. I was curious as to who was making the noise." I said, and then cleared my throat, "I'm gonna go now…." He nodded but a little girl's voice said: "Oh, big brother!" The goth/emo kid swung around and groaned. "Who's at the door? You better not be hitting on anyone!" The mocha skinned girl appeared next to the emo kid, holding his arm like a teddy bear. She looked to be about 8 or 9. I smiled at her, she was so cute.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, looking so innocent.

"I'm Max. What's your name?" I asked, grinning.

"Monique, or just call me Nudge. Whichever works with me! We just moved into this house! It's awesome but I miss my friends, but I sure hope to find some. Do you have a little sister? I hope you don't have a younger brother, that would be eww for me! Gross! No offence but-" At this point, the emo kid put his hand on Nudge's mouth. Nudge glared at the goth kid. "Well, I've gotta go-" I would have said more, but Nudge pulled off the hand from her mouth and said: "No! I want to tell mom about you and show her you!" She squealed, as if I was a trophy she won from a competition.

"Nudge, I don't-" but before the emo kid could finish, Nudge took my wrist and dragged me in the house. Brown and tan walls flew by me as Nudge ran down the hall. I saw the blonde lady with a messy bun again on a couch. Her head flew up as Nudge entered the room with loud thumps on the hardwood floor.

"Mom! This is Max; our next-door neighbor!"She squealed, and I had to cover my ears to not go deaf. I heard a chuckle very close behind me, and I jumped and glanced behind me. The goth kid was smirking behind me. I scowled at him.

"Hello, Max. Nice to meet you. I talked to your mother before we moved here. Very nice lady. I'm Anne Walker." She smiled brightly at me. I smiled back. I could practically feel breathe on my neck, and I wanted to spring back and tell emo dude to back off. But his mother was here, so I didn't.

"Mom? Who's here?" I heard a boy-ish voice call out. I looked to my side and the 7 or 8 year old boy was climbing down the stairs. "Jamie! This is Max." That's odd. I thought his name was Gazzy; Nudge said it earlier. Then I heard a beep from the oven. "Oh! Breakfast is done. Guys, keep Max company." She demanded, and walked off. I sat there; looking at my shoes, feeling awkward.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves the real way." Nudge muttered. The emo/goth kid walked off to the stairs. I heard Nudge sigh. "Ok, Max. This is Gazzy; also known as Jamie. I'm Nudge, also known as Monique," Ah, that explains it. "And….that's… Nick." She pointed to where emo decided to stomp off to. Why didn't Nick have a nickname like Nudge and Gazzy? I decided maybe it was too childish for him. I imagined when I was looking out the window that morning. His hair was long, too long, and in a pony-tail. Normally, a girl would think "Eew! He's a hippy and emo!" But I smiled at him, trying to wipe that horrible expression of loneliness. I wondered if he was really lonely. If so, I guess it's Max's time to save the day.


	2. Chapter 1: Kidnapping

_**I'm so glad everyone liked my story 8D I didn't know it was that good to have so many favorites and alerts! Thanks to everyone! Now, enough of my blabbering and let's get this show on the road! **_

_Chapter 1: Kidnapping _

I spent most of that day with Nudge. I spent a little of time with her little brother Gazzy, but he seemed melancholy. After lunch, he went to his room.

Even though Nudge was _way_ younger than me, she was fun to be around. I suddenly remembered earlier that day when I had to go to the bathroom.

_I walked carelessly to the bathroom. Nudge had shown me where it was, and I practically knew my way around the house, so I didn't care. But that was a huge mistake. I turned around and tripped over a wire that was hooked into the vacuum that I heard buzzing in the distance. There was only one thing different about this fall from all other falls. I didn't fall. I felt arms catch me and wrap around me, holding me secure so I wouldn't fall. I knew it couldn't be Nudge; the arms were too big and strong. I also knew it couldn't have been Gazzy; he was short for his age and this person was bigger than me. And it couldn't have been Miss. Walker because I still heard the obnoxious buzzing. I looked up slowly and saw…. You guessed it. Nick._

_I jumped from his grab quickly and immediately missed the warmth. __**What the heck? **__"I…I.." but before I could finish, I heard a song coming from Nudge's room. Loud and on-key. _

_**(Use Somebody by Laura Jansen)**_

_**I've been roamin' around.**_

_**Always lookin' down,**_

_**and all I see,**_

_**painted faces fill the places I can't reach. **_

_**You know that I could use somebody. **_

_**You know that I could use somebody, yeah. **_

_**Someone like you and all you know, and how you speak. **_

_**Countless lovers undercover of the street. **_

_**You know I could somebody. **_

_**You know that I could use somebody, yeah. **_

_The music stopped there. It wasn't the end, but Nudge must have gotten tired of it. I stared at him, trying to think of words, but to no avail. He had his hair pulled back into a pony-tail, with strands of hair in front of his eyes. He had dark gray sweat pants on with a black t-shirt with a V-neck. I looked away, feeling my cheeks get hot. "Thanks." I mumbled/whispered. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder then, in a flash, he was gone. I sighed, went to the bathroom, told Nudge I was leaving and went home. _

Now, it was Sunday, and it was pouring rain outside. But I was still walking in the musky air, the puddles on the ground splashing against my booted feet.

My mind was deep in thought, pretty much of everything that happened this weekend. My mind flashed to my encounter with Nick. I suddenly skidded on the side walk, but I quickly regained my state.

On my whole way home, I was think about the accident; Nick, me, that song…. The song. I just remembered a significant line in it. _Countless lovers undercover on the street. _

I thought about it for a moment, but literally seconds later I ran into a wall. Oh, wait, not a wall. I felt someone's rough shoulder. "Watch out!" We both complained in unison. I looked over and saw the one, (and only), Nick Walker.

"Oh, um, sorry?" He said, still scowling at me. I raised one eyebrow, but it quickly turned into my eyes rolling. I stepped to the side, so I wouldn't get in anyone's way. Sure, it was a little town, but you could always run into something…. Or someone….

I curtsied, and waved my hands out to indicate my imaginary skirt I was pulling on, because I would never have a real one.

"Yes, your majesty. I accept your apology."

"Haha. Very funny."

"You don't crack much, do you?"

"Nope."

"Or, maybe you're bi-polar."

"I'm not, Max."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes, Max."

"Are you really sure? You look like a nice guy. Haha, just kidding." I laughed. He glared at me, which only made me laugh more. The rain started getting heavy, heavy enough that you have to yell if you want to be heard.

I turned to Nick and yelled, "Shouldn't we get out of this rain before we catch a cold?" I asked, and he nodded. "I guess so." He called. "Okay." But before he could even process what I said, I grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind me. He tried to struggle away, but he couldn't. "Max, no! This _does_ count as kidnapping, you know?" He said matter-of-factly. I smirked and looked ahead of me. "Eh, I'm only stealing you for a little bit."

I pulled him behind me as I started jogging. When we got home, I was starting to worry. What would mom think of me bringing a soaking wet boy into the house? I gulped and hoped everything would turn out fine.

I opened the front door. I pulled Nick in with me. I was trying to avoid mom, but I heard her voice from the kitchen. "Max? I made cookies!"

Damnit! She got me there! Her cookies were the bomb!

"Um, mom? I have a lot of studying to do. I will come down later." I heard her sigh. "Alright! Hope you do good, study hard!" I heard her voice, waited for any sounds of feet, and when I knew the cost was clear, I motioned Nick behind me. We scurried to my room.

I didn't have to tell Nick to be quiet; he was as silent as can be. I opened my door. Inside was a turquoise wall, with a chair that was practically a bubble hanging from the ceiling, and a black and green bubbly bed.

I collapsed on my bed, my pillows flying onto me. I had closed my eyes as I fell onto my bed, and when I opened them, I saw Nick hovering over me. My breath caught in my throat, my eyes widened and I felt my face get hot. He was so close I felt his hair brush against my face.

"Why'd you steal me, Maxie? Am I that irresistible?" He smirked. I glared at him, but soon my eyes softened. "Because, Nicky, you looked so alone and upset," I made a fake whimpering sound, and prodded my elbows up so we could be face-to-face. "And that's not all, you-" I wanted to finish teasing him, but I heard a knock on the door, and the next thing I knew my mom was starring at Nick and I in half anger, half shock.

"Um, Max, who's this?" My mom asked, clenching her fists by her sides and trying to keep her cool. What the heck? What did I do besides not tell her I have a friend with me? I looked at Nick and realized we were inches apart. Crap.


End file.
